We propose to create an Implementation Science (ImS) Training Hub focused on Adaptation at the San Francisco VA (SFVA). Our Adaptation Training Program will provide VA researchers, clinicians, and program office leaders with the foundation of knowledge necessary to successfully adapt and implement evidence-based interventions into routine practice to improve the care of Veterans while addressing local barriers and needs. The proposed training hub will develop a curriculum to provide didactic and hands-on education on adaptation as an implementation strategy within the larger context of Implementation Science. Our proposal will accomplish the following aims: 1. Create and deliver an interactive Implementation Science curriculum with a special focus on adaptation and implementation of evidence-based interventions to fit local needs 2. Provide trainees with structured, longitudinal mentorship from design to implementation to evaluation of their ImS projects The SFVA ImS Training Hub in Adaptation will provide a comprehensive curriculum that includes the key steps of tailoring evidence-based interventions critical to successful implementation. These interventions can provide additional challenges and must be done in the context of local culture, experience, resources, and priorities. Trainees will learn the methods to assess the evidence supporting a new intervention, tailor peripheral components to local needs, and conduct rigorous evaluation of the adapted intervention. Our faculty for the ImS Training Hub in Adaptation are involved in a broad range of implementation science projects. We will draw on specific examples from our Measurement Science QUERI investigators and research including cardiology, sleep medicine, gastroenterology, and dermatology. We will also leverage well-established programs and expertise in implementation science at both the SFVA Health Care System and the University of California San Francisco (UCSF) to support the development of a rigorous and useful curriculum that provides a broad understanding of ImS in real world clinical practice to improve healthcare delivery.